Svarte Katter og Flosshatter
by PhoenixVenom
Summary: Øynene han våknet opp til den morgenen var akkurat like lysende grønne som alltid, men det var noe urovekkende imenneskelig/i ved dem som ikke hadde vært der før. Og hvordan klarte en katt å finne seg så godt til rette på toppen av en skyskraper i første omgang?
1. Chapter 1

En liten katt med matt, svart pels, sjanglet gatelangs i New York sent en søndagskveld, og det var vanskelig å si om den hadde spist noe den ikke skulle, eller om den rett og slett hadde vært i et særdeles brutalt slagsmål. Den hadde i hvert fall helt utvilsomt vært i et basketak, det vitnet både den sjoldete, rufsete pelsen, og de blodige kuttene den var dekket av om. Nøyaktig hvorfor Tony Stark studerte ei løskatte i en av byens trangere gater på et så ugudelig tidspunkt, var imidlertid mer uklart enn opphavet til katten selv. Milliardæren hadde så absolutt andre, diskutabelt bedre ting å ta seg til enn å vandre gatelangs, noe mobiltelefonen hans utvilsomt kunne ha gjort ham oppmerksom på, hadde han bare hatt den med seg. Nysgjerrig som han var, turde han likevel ikke helt å nærme seg det lille dyret, redd for å skremme det vekk simpelthen ved å være til stede. På sin side, virket katten særdeles upåvirket der den vandret - tilsynelatende - helt i sin egen verden, og fullstendig likegyldig til alt som foregikk rundt den.

Å falle av et medium for intergalaktisk transport - igjen - var ikke noe Loke i utgangspunktet hadde lagt planer om, men som så ofte før, var ikke det nok til å hindre at det skjedde - igjen. Og selv om fallet denne gangen var mye kortere og mye mindre knusende, hadde det likevel en ny og uventet bivirkning, nemlig at da han omsider fikk samlet seg etter det udiskutabelt ublide møtet med bakken i nær fortid, kunne han ikke for bare livet begripe hvor han var, eller hva det var han gjorde der. Det han derimot var fullt klar over, var hvor utrolig uheldig plassert han var, da han så vidt klarte å kave seg ut av veien for et uhyggelig, stort metallmonster som så ut til å bevege seg på små hjul, og som beveget seg i en helt forskrekkelig fart. Noe ved det hele pirket i underbevisstheten hans, og sa ham at det burde minne ham om noe, men minnene det gjaldt unnvek ham, og forsøket forsterket bare den dundrende hodepinen som minnet ham på akkurat hvilken del av ham som hadde truffet bakken først. Til tross for det som kjentes ut som en kropp full av bare brukne bein, klarte han på et vis å kare seg helt vekk ifra der gråsvarte veidekket som så ut til å avgrense hvor disse enorme metallfuglene - for det var det de minnet om, og de fløy faktisk, uvisst hvordan, og lagde et forferdelig bråk - beveget seg. Trygt ute av veien, og skjult av tette små busker som vokste utenfor den harde flaten han hadde landet på, og som hadde forrårsaket ikke rent lite skade, tillot han seg å slappe av, og ikke lenge etter var han bevisstløs.

* * *

Det vil bli korte kapitler som dette foreløpig, frem til jeg får kladdet ut mer av historiens handlingsforløp.


	2. Chapter 2

Det var mange slags beskrivelser som kunne tilfalle Tony Stark og langt ifra alle av dem var tiltalende på noen måte, men feig var vanligvis ikke en av dem, og det var derfor at han hadde bestemt seg for å invitere en viss katt hjem. Og jada, han var fullstendig klar over at det å tildele en katt, av alle ting, en slik invitasjon langt ifra kunne regnes for normal, men så var da heller ikke denslags noe han hadde for vane å bry seg med. Det han derimot brydde seg ganske mye om, var at han de siste dagene hadde vist betydelig nøling når det gjaldt å tilnærme seg akkurat denne katten, og dette var noe han personlig så på som et utilgivelig svakhetstegn i seg selv, og som han derfor følte måtte kompenseres for umiddelbart ved å konfrontere personen, eller - i dette tilfellet - katten det gjaldt. Dermed; katt inviteres hjem. Eller, snarere til den midlertidige boligen hans i akkurat denne byen, som tilfeldigvis befant seg på toppen av et tårn. Om katten ikke likte det, trengte den jo ikke å bli, og om det samtidig løste problemet hans med at han ikke nødvendigvis ønsket å omgås katten selv om han nå var fast bestemt på å tilnærme seg den, ja så var ikke det akkurat en negativ ting heller. I det minste kunne han si han hadde prøvd, og det var tross alt poenget her.

Mannskapet som arbeidet på flystripen som Loke hadde hatt sitt i stor grad ublide møte med, var lite imponert over bulken han hadde etterlatt i asfalten, og spesielt ikke ubehaget den forårsaket for en hel del flypasasjerer da det ene hjulet på det flyet som nesten hadde kjørt ham ned dumpet nedi krateret etter ham. Riktignok var de av den overbevisning at de hadde å gjøre med en meteoritt, og i hvert fall ikke en levende skapning, men det faktum gjenstod at de hadde et krater i rullebanen, og /noen/ måtte fikse det, før det førte til alvorlig skade på person eller eiendom (i dette tilfellet et fly).

* * *

Igjen, kapitlene vil foreløpig ha omtrent denne lengden. Dette er for øvrig mitt lille bidrag til den norske tekstsamlingen her på denne siden.


End file.
